


Flirtatious

by TimmyJaybird



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [24]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Jumin dealing with his possessive inclinations, M/M, Trans Character, brief mentions of sex, ftm Yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Jumin's possessive, and he knows this. But he's starting to think that, if he can just trust a little, he can come to terms with all those dark threads inside him that he's afraid to show the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The theme was "obsession"! I keep just randomly writing these pointless bits about these guys, I'm sorry.
> 
> Also, it's not mentioned, but Yoosung is still trans. I... don't know how to think of him as cis at this point.

Jumin saw his phone flashing, but he continuously tried to ignore it. He was scanning through his emails form that morning- he’d wanted to get to them sooner, but his meeting had run over, and he had been forced to have his entire schedule rearranged because of it. Jaehee had looked about ready to pull some of her hair out, and he was fairly sure he saw her down an espresso without stopping to breathe.

 

It had set his entire day behind, though. And here he was, late in the afternoon, attempting to get through what should have been done hours ago. He sighed, pausing to lean back, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. There was a headache blooming, just behind his eyes- and he was silently praying it didn’t turn into a migraine. He didn’t have time for that.

 

He sighed, hand falling away as he stared up at the ceiling. He hadn’t eaten yet, which was possibly the cause for the growing headache. In fact, he had barely gotten to touch his coffee during the meeting before it was cold- it was all the perfect recipe for a headache.

 

He leaned back forward, willing to ignore it for now, to try to catch up- but his phone flashing distracted him again. With another sigh he picked it up, unlocking it and opening the chat. The reason for the notifications seemed to be Seven- who was going off on a usual spew of ramblings that made little to no sense at all.

 

Except… 

 

_ Seven what are you even talking about? _ Yoosung was there, and Jumin glanced at the time. Shouldn’t he have been in class? He thought he had his youngest boyfriend’s schedule memorized- he’d taken the time to try to learn it, so as to know when he shouldn’t be expecting to hear from him. When he couldn’t suddenly demand his attention.

 

That was difficult. It took acknowledged self control to keep himself from becoming possessive to the point that he just wanted to keep Yoosung in his penthouse, to not let him leave… But that wasn’t healthy. And Jumin desperately wanted this to  _ work _ . Yoosung was… sweet. Not naive exactly, but something akin and close- and yet somehow he still  _ knew _ more than would be expected. His youth was refreshing. Even if Jumin often acted as if it annoyed him.

 

He glanced back, and it seemed neither Seven nor Yoosung had noticed he’d opened the chat. Seven had switched to discussing his  _ babies _ , showing off pictures of his latest car purchase, and then-

 

_ You can always take a ride with me~ _

 

Jumin frowned. He was  _ used _ to the way Seven joked with everyone- but somehow the way he spoke with Yoosung always had a hint of seriousness to it. Like he really would let to get the blond alone in his car, offer him all sorts of different  _ rides _ that Jumin  _ knew _ he was thinking about.

 

He couldn’t blame him.

 

_ Funny !! I had a great one last night, thnx anyway~ _

 

Jumin inhaled sharply, glancing away from his phone. He’d forgotten that Zen had gone to see Yoosung last night. He’d wanted to go himself, but Yoosung’s dorm room was small, and it attracted a lot of attention when  _ either _ of them visited him- but together, it was a circus. And while Jumin wanted the world to know that both Zen and Yoosung were  _ his _ , he was trying to keep this part of his life private as well. Anything out of the ordinary would simply scream scandal- he was expected to have a proper lady by his side.

 

Instead he had a heartthrob and a college student. And the  _ two _ of them- well, the world wasn’t that understanding just yet. Even if their little group seemed to be.

 

Jumin looked back at his laptop, opened another email and gave it a quick scan. He typed his response, sending it off, before glancing back at his phone. The screen hadn’t blacked out yet, and the text was moving rapidly in the chat now. He sucked on his tongue, before reaching over and scrolling up.

 

_ Fairest slut in the land, tell me of thy adventures! _

 

_ You’re the whore, Seven! And haven’t I talked about Zen’s cock enough before? _ Jumin sucked in a breath, forcing his head to snap back to his own screen. To not think about it. To definitely  _ not _ picture it. To not drift off into thoughts of exactly how  _ good _ Zen really was in bed- with him  _ and _ with Yoosung.

 

He focused on his breathing as he typed another email. He could do that. He didn’t… didn’t need to give into  _ those _ thoughts here. Not when, for so much of his life, he had kept that bit of him repressed.

 

But without meaning to, he could nearly feel Zen’s tongue, against his pulse. Could feel the press of his body, on his knees behind him, reaching around and guiding the way Yoosung moved in his lap. The filthy things Zen could say, the way his devil-tongue knew every word Jumin ever wanted to hear. And how  _ perfect _ it was to have Yoosung settled on him- his heat and weight and the fact that he loved to nuzzle right into Jumin’s neck when he rode him.

 

He sighed, glancing back at his phone again. A few obscene mentions of Yoosung’s night prior, and Seven was ranting about how  _ he _ could go for some love. Jumin frowned, was considering making his presence known, when there was suddenly a knock at his door. He jerked up, pushing his phone a few inches away and taking a few seconds to inhale, hold it to calm his heartbeat.

 

“Yes?” he finally responded, as the door was cracked open. One of his guard leaned in, glancing about the room, as was their custom. To make sure that Jumin was still, in fact, secure.

 

“Sir, you have a visitor. The secretary sent him up.”

 

“I left strict instructions, I am very pressed for time.”

 

“Yes, but he is listed as not ever requiring an appointment- to be let in at any time.” Jumin frowned- that list was  _ miniscule _ , was isolated to-

 

His thoughts cut off when Yoosung ducked beneath the guard’s large arm, slipping into the room. He grinned at Jumin, a flash of those gorgeous inhuman eyes, his cheeks flushed from the autumn wind outside. His hair was even tussled, wild strands of blond sticking this way and that, the clips in his hair coming slightly loose.

 

“Thank you,” Jumin managed, nodding to the guard, who stepped back and pulled the door shut. Yoosung waited a moment, listening to the guard shuffling away, before he ran across the room. He rounded Jumin’s desk with a loud  _ Jumin! _ And tossed himself right up into his chair, as Jumin pushed it back. Jumin’s breath rushed out at the sudden weight in his lap, as Yoosung got his arms around his neck and hugged tightly. “What are you doing here?” Jumin asked, one hand reaching up to gently rest on Yoosung’s back.

 

“Missed you,” Yoosung mumbled, tipping his face up and nosing at Jumin’s chin. “You’ve been so busy, I haven’t seen you.”

 

“Shouldn’t you… be in class?” Jumin reached out, his other hand grasping Yoosung’s thigh, squeezing it through his skinny jeans. Yoosung leaned back, smiling more.

 

“My professor is sick. It was canceled. I thought maybe… you’d want some company?”

 

“I’m very busy.” It wasn’t commanding, it sounded almost  _ meek _ , not how Jumin sounded with anyone. Yoosung turned, glanced behind him at the laptop, and then at Jumin’s phone.

 

And then his smile was wicked. “I  _ knew _ you were watching the chat. Seven didn’t notice when you joined, but I did.” He leaned back in, breathed his next words right into Jumin’s ear. “Did you see? Seven  _ wants _ me.”

 

Jumin swallowed thickly, as Yoosung squirmed in his lap, making it hard to focus on anything else. He got both his arms firmly around the blond, as Yoosung got his hands between them, splayed them on Jumin’s chest.

 

“He wants what’s  _ yours _ , Jumin.” Another wiggle of those hips. “Did it make you wanna own me? Did it make you want to do  _ depraved _ things to me?” Yoosung let his tongue trail up Jumin’s pulse, hot and wet- and he couldn’t keep from gasping. “Did it make you want to write your name all over me? All over my pretty thighs so if they opened for anyone else they’d  _ know _ you belonged there?” Jumin choked, an audible noise, and Yoosung hummed. “You’re  _ obsessed _ with me. So  _ possessive _ …” he trailed off, before moved up to affectionately kiss Jumin’s cheek. “S’okay though. I’m not going anywhere- and neither is Zen. I know you think about doing that to him too…”

 

Jumin exhaled, turned, and pressed his mouth to Yoosung’s. He tasted faintly sweet, and Jumin figured he’d been snacking on candy on his way over. Yoosung had a love for lollipops- or just things he could suck on.

 

He didn’t want to spend too much time thinking about that.

 

“You know no one’s getting their hands on me besides you two, right?” Yoosung’s smile was fading, his eyes serious. And Jumin knew, because he  _ trusted _ his boyfriends… but it was still so hard to quell the desire to  _ own _ in ways he could not own another human being. He was still learning, still navigating what it was like to let himself feel, especially for another person…

 

For multiple people.

 

Yoosung reached up, cupped Jumin’s cheek affectionately. He looked about ready to speak more, but there was a hard knock at Jumin’s door- and then, with little pause, it was opening. The click of small heels echoed as Jaehee said before the door was even fully open, “I am so sorry to barge in Mr. Han, but I need a moment of your time concerning tomorrow afternoon’s shareholder meeting.”

 

She paused when she caught sight of Yoosung, nestled on Jumin’s lap. Her eyes went slightly wide, before she glanced quickly behind her to make sure that no one could see, before she was slamming the door shut.

 

“I apologize,” she said, glancing away, “I… didn’t know we had company.”

 

“Hey Jaehee,” Yoosung offered, twisting so he could see her. He dropped his hands back to Jumin’s shoulders and leaned back slightly.

 

“Hello Yoosung. Mr. Han… uh, the meeting…”

 

“What about it?” He released his hold on Yoosung, who climbed off his lap, hopping to the floor and walking around the desk, pulling himself up so he could swing his legs and watch Jaehee. 

 

“I believe it will run over and cut into your dinner meeting after-”

 

“Cancel the dinner meeting,” Jumin said, pulling himself closer to his desk. “Reschedule that as my schedule allows. It is less important. Or see if a representative can go in my place.” She nodded, and Yoosung tipped back, grinning.

 

“What about dinner tonight? Zen and I were going to go out tonight, before his schedule gets too hectic with rehearsal. Come with us!” Jumin glanced at his boyfriend, before looking back at Jaehee, who was scrolling through her phone, quite obviously reading over his schedule.

 

“I know our schedule has been pushed back due to this morning’s meeting- but you do not have obligations tonight,” Jaehee offered, glancing from Jumin to Yoosung. “When do the rehearsals start? Has he told you more about the role? Are tickets available yet?” Her voice was raising slightly with excitement, and Yoosung grinned, sitting back up properly and gesturing as he spoke- taking Jaehee’s confirmation of a free schedule as confirmation that Jumin would indeed join them tonight.

 

Jumin watched the two exchanging words. It had never been secret, Jaehee’s appreciation of Zen. And while Jumin was used to feeling the back of his neck prickle at the way everyone gawked over his absent boyfriend, Jaehee’s appreciation didn’t elicit the slightest bit of jealousy or possessiveness in him. Perhaps it was because, while he did not properly admit it, he  _ trusted _ her like no other.

 

Someday he would have to fix that, would have to tell her proper.

 

He glanced back at Yoosung. He could still think of Seven’s words, of the way he was so  _ flirtatious _ . Sure it was with everyone, but…

 

That still made him want to mark up his boy. Wanted everyone to know that Yoosung was the prince to his king, was  _ his _ . That the only other allowed to touch and appreciate was Zen- and he too belonged to Jumin.

 

He laced his hands together, settling them in his lap, as Jaehee glanced back down at her phone and color rose to her cheeks. “I am talking too much,” she said, shaking her head. “I have so much to do still. Yoosung, if you give Mr. Han space, I am sure he’ll be done sooner.” Yoosung glanced back at Jumin, who nodded despite not wanting to let the blond go. Yoosung smiled and hopped off the desk, walking around and leaning in, kissing his cheek warmly.

 

“Okay. Text me when you’re done, okay? I’m going to head over to Zen’s and see if he needs help with his lines before dinner.” Jumin nodded, turning- and managed to snag another kiss, at the corner of Yoosung’s mouth. The younger smiled, before pulling back and turning, heading past Jaehee. He gave her a little wave before hurrying out, a skip in his step over the fact that he’d get  _ both _ his boyfriends to himself that night.

 

Jaehee, however, didn’t follow. She took a moment to study Jumin, before a small smile crossed her face, despite her exhaustion. Jumin noticed it as he set his fingers back to his keyboards. “What?”

 

“Nothing. Just that…” she trailed off, collecting her thoughts. “He is good for you. He is very good for you, Mr. Han.” She turned, didn’t elaborate as she let herself out, closing the door behind her. Jumin sighed, bowing his head slightly.

 

And he knew she was right. He knew Jaehee was  _ sharp _ , that she noticed every little change in him. That she knew he was opening up- and that whatever traits he had shown of compulsive and unhealthy  _ obsession _ in the past, were curbing. They were there, lurking inside him, tangled in with the rest of the threads of his very existence- but he could unwind them for the moment, could examine them and pull the fibers apart and tell himself he didn’t need to  _ own _ to have.

 

That sometimes, people stayed on their own. And that if he was going to ever learn to accept his emotions in ways he had ever let himself, he was going to have to  _ trust _ that when people he cared for left, they would come back.


End file.
